<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Much Power You Have Means Nothing, Just What You Do With It by lanarajade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183583">How Much Power You Have Means Nothing, Just What You Do With It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanarajade/pseuds/lanarajade'>lanarajade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not right now, Everybody Lives, Except Sheev, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Gen, Shmi Skywalker Lives, also decided to start to fix anakin and obi wan, anakin needs a friend not a girlfriend, and who better to do that than padme, but just enough to fix it, eventually, he can get a wife once he matures, i love padme and she deserved better so i gave her better, like very slight canon divergence, maybe they will get married some day, padme is plotting, sheev can die, the clone wars got me feeling for some fix its</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanarajade/pseuds/lanarajade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme Amidala is a smart woman. She always follows her head over her heart. She was a Queen, and now she is a Senator, she has to follow her head, and the odd feeling that tells her when something isn't right. A Sith Lord and a obsessive teenager aren't going to change that.  </p><p>Or, how Padme saved the galaxy by having common sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Much Power You Have Means Nothing, Just What You Do With It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i got to thinking, all through episode 2 of star wars, padme seems so uninterested in anything romantic with anakin, what changed so suddenly that made her completely unable to use her logic? then this came to me. </p><p>this is my first ao3 fic and my first star wars fic ever, so i hope it doesnt suck, and if it does im sorry.</p><p>im really bad at dialogue, absolutely hate it.<br/>_________________________________________________________</p><p>has been edited as of 10/21/20. dialogue is slightly better in my own opinion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padme Amidala Naberrie is a smart woman. Something she always prided herself on was her ability to follow her head over her heart. Being chosen as a Senator at such a young age, and as a Queen even younger, she had to have that ability. Work always came first. The people she represented and served always were above her own self-interest, and that worked out just fine because protecting people was her interest. Of course she did always dream of a family, and raising children, but it was never first priority. She was not lonely, she had plenty of friends, and wonderful nieces, she was overall satisfied and happy with where she was in her life. Well, maybe not with the attempts on her life, but that was fine, she can handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can handle it myself, Chancellor! I am perfectly capable. I don't need Jedi bodyguards!" Padme said, starting to raise her voice, though not entirely sure why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know my dear, but I worry about you. You hold a special place in my heart, after all we are both from Naboo. Please just do this for me. If you go without the Jedi, I will worry myself sick. Just do it for a worried old man, dear." Chancellor Palpatine replied, and she knew she lost this argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would've usually been able to come up with an effective counter argument at this point, but for some reason her mind always gets foggy, and her train of thought muddled when she talks to chancellor, even more so when it's in his office. Anger ebbs through her, and she is unsure as to why. Sure, she was annoyed, irritated, maybe on the edge of being properly angry before she came in here, but now she feels so furious that she can't think. Why does this always, and only, happen around him? She's seen it happen to other senators when they are talking to him as well, and Senate tensions have been higher ever since he was elected Chancellor. Logic would lead to the conclusion that it’s him causing that, but is that even possible? Careful not to let her train of thought show, she nods in agreement and leaves after being dismissed with a smile. She quietly notes that his smile seems more like the predatory grin of a nexu that's about to catch its prey. She doesn't like the implications of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naboo is a beautiful planet, and not even the lustful stares of a boy trying his damndest to be seen as a man, can take away from that. Despite the present circumstances she is very happy to be home again, it's been too long since she could visit her family. Being away from the Senate is difficult to adjust to, but it gives her the chance to do some research, without being under the ever watching eye of the subject of said research. That can come later, for now, food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is an experience, and that is the only way she can put it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ani, if you could just eat and stop staring at me, I'd be greatly pleased." She tells him, sighing for what seems like the thousandth time this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reply is almost immediate, "I do apologize Padme, you are just so beautiful that I can't bear to look away from you for even a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself feeling older and older every time he speaks. And while it’s certainly not the worst thing he's said all evening, even Jar Jar is probably a better flirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is very kind Ani, but please, just eat." Is what she says instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a feeling that if this is how this trip is starting, that it's only going to get worse. Bracing herself for the near future, she stands and takes her dish to the sink, ignoring Anakin's eyes burning into her the whole time. Setting her dish to the side to dry she heads to her own room, making sure to tell Anakin to take care of the food and his dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally alone, she settles at her desk and pulls out her holopad to do some research. Where to begin? 'Can sentient beings cause those in their vicinity to become angry?' is what she settles on, typing it in and waiting for results. Scrolling through she sees countless no's. Ancient faeries, no. Evil space dust, definite no. Ghosts, no. Time traveling child seeking revenge on those who wronged him, interesting, but no. Finally something catches her eye:</span>
  <span> Sith, the ancient enemy of the Jedi, who are they?</span>
  <span> She has never heard of a Sith before, but some odd feeling makes her think this might be a yes, and she's learned to trust those odd feelings. Selecting the article she begins to read. There are lots of interesting tidbits, until she finally finds what she has been looking for:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Dark Side clouds with anger. One who is particularly well versed in the ways of the Sith, can use the anger to fuel their power, not realizing they are limiting themselves. This does not mean they are not dangerous. They can cause more harm then the Jedi, purely because they enjoy causing such harm. Someone who is saturated in the Dark Force can be easily spotted though, and precautions can be taken. If you feel that someone you know has been practicing the ancient Dark Arts of the Sith, ask yourself these questions: Does this person crave a lot of power and a high position, or perhaps already have those? Do you feel unnecessarily angry when around a certain person? Do you notice others feel the same around said person? Do you find your feelings of fear, anger, and passion, amplified around this person? Do you find yourself thinking more negative thoughts then usual when around this person? Do your thoughts feel clouded around this person? Do you feel like you have to agree with everything they say? If you answered yes to any, or all of these questions, you are most likely dealing with a Sith. I can't say yes for sure of course, because only Sith deal in absolutes, but the chances are pretty high up there. You don't need the force to tell you the answers to these questions, as any sentient being feels these things around a Dark Sider. If you are force sensitive though, look inside yourself. Do you feel that this is what you are dealing with? The Force will lead you in the right direction. Now that you have your answers, be careful. I would recommend a mental shield to guard your thoughts. Click to the next article to find out how to make one of those."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes for a second. That odd feeling is back, insisting she believe. She can't find it in her to argue, the questions just fit too well. Maybe she should talk to Master Kenobi about this. That can wait till tomorrow, right now she needs to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't sleep at all. Finding out your boss is corrupt is one thing, finding out he may be an ancient evil sorcerer possibly trying to achieve world domination is a hell of another thing. Now that the idea is in her head though, she can't get rid of it, and it’s causing her to question everything. Was he behind the Trade Federation fiasco back when she was Queen of Naboo? Did he tell her to call for a vote of no confidence because he knew she would choose him, since he was the only Senator she even knew? Did he send her here with Anakin with some ulterior motives in mind? She'll have to be very cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out of her room, ready for the day, she finds Anakin sitting in the living room. Looking a little closer, she finds him talking to the Chancellor over holo. She's always been one to eavesdrop, it's part of her nature, but now she has a legitimate reason. She sits behind the wall of the doorway to the living room, and listens, pulling out her recording device in case she needs this conversation in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin, my dear boy, how are things in Naboo?" The Chancellor's grating voice questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things are going well Chancellor. We haven't had any trouble with bounty hunters here so far, and the Senator seems happy to be home." The reply from Anakin comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation continues, "Ah yes, I can imagine. One does get very homesick being away from their home planet for so long, especially when that home planet is as beautiful as Naboo. Have you had a chance to sight-see yet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Sir. Not yet, though what I have seen is beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when you get the chance dear boy, you should visit some of our historic landmarks, they are full of rich, romantic history. They are always better to see while guided by one from the planet though, perhaps Senator Amidala can take you to visit. You would have a chance to talk as two adults" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess. She doesn't seem to see me like I see her, but maybe spending time together will change that, thank you Chancellor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Anakin. Do keep me updated on everything." With that he hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senator ends the recording and allows herself to sit in her shock for a moment. So there's the ulterior motive. For some reason, the Chancellor wants her to fall in love with Anakin. She supposes she'll just have to be patient until she gets her answers. For now, she has to get ready to show Anakin around Naboo, preferably to places that don't have a romantic history. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sees how the Chancellors plan could've worked had she not taken precautions. She doesn't have any romantic attraction to Anakin, never has, yet for some reason she found herself wanting to kiss him back. Her mind was clouded over, like it is when she is near the Chancellor. She remembers the article she read mentioning something about Sith apprenticeship, and how a Sith can force themselves into the mind of a trusting one. Anakin is nothing but trusting of Palpatine. This is Sith shit giving her a headache, and she still has to deal with Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin, we need to talk" she finds herself saying. He turns to her immediately, apprehension written all over his face. She continues, "Ani, you are a great friend, and I love you." She sees excitement grow in his eyes and lifts one hand to stop him, "but just as a friend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns, "but you kissed me back today! Don't tell me you didn't feel it too!" He is always so quick to anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did kiss you back, and I did feel something, though I can guarantee what I felt was not the same for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then Why'd you do it? Just to hurt me? The Chancellor was right! I can't trust Obi-Wan, and now I can't trust you!" He is yelling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses before responding. "Anakin, that is not a logical statement at all! Of course you can trust me, I'm your friend. You can trust Obi-Wan, He is your friend too. It wasn't the Chancellor who raised you from nine years old! What has he been telling you to make you feel otherwise?" He seems conflicted and confused hearing this. Like it being the Chancellor who is untrustworthy was never an option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Chancellor is my friend, he is the only one who sees my power, who trusts me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin. Why do you care so much about power? It doesn't matter how much you have, just what you do with the power you have that matters." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been having dreams. I see my mother die, every night. Obi-Wan said it was nothing to worry about, but I have this feeling that it's going to happen and I can't do anything about it." He seems less angry now, more sad and resigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, pack your bags Ani. We are going to Tatooine." Seeing his confused expression, she continues, "I told you, it doesn't matter how much power you have, just what you do with it. I have the power to help you right now, and as your friend I'm going to. So we are going to Tatooine to save your mom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Padme. I can't believe that you believe me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I trust in those gut feelings that tell you what you need to do. And don't thank me yet, because I'm also going to make you sort things out with Master Kenobi." His excited face falls quickly, and she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatooine is just as she remembers, horrible and hot. Though the family Shmi made for herself is wonderful. When they arrived they had been told Shmi was taken by Tusken Raiders, she could only hope Anakin got there on time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to find a way to distract herself from her own thoughts, she remembers that she needs to contact Obi-Wan. After excusing herself from the room, she pulls out her holo-comm, and dials his number in. He picks up alarmingly quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Senator, is something wrong?" He asks, trying to sound casual, but his anxiety is leaking though in both his tone and face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Though I have found some other concerning things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What would that be, Senator?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please call me Padme, Master Kenobi, and you may want to sit down." He does, she continues, "I have reason to believe that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith." He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as she raises her hand to stop him. "That's not all, I'm afraid. I also have concern that he wants Anakin to be his apprentice, as well as proof that for some reason the Chancellor wants Anakin and I to pursue a romantic relationship. That is all the information I have right now" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan leans forward, stroking his beard. "Well that is concerning. I'm not quite sure how you know what a Sith is, but the Force seems to be in agreement with you. I will have to report this to the council." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now that I have told you my concerns, I want to tell you that Anakin has his own concerns. You need to have a conversation with him and actually talk about your feelings. He believes that you do not trust him, so you need to be open with him. I told him that he needs to talk to you, so expect a call." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly muffles his expression of mild surprise back into that of a serene Jedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Padme, I've enjoyed our talk. I will be sure to do what you recommended." He replies before saying goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment the sound of a speeder fills the empty desert. Rushing outside, Padme finds a distraught Anakin holding a battered, barely alive woman, Shmi. He carries her inside and sets her on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ani, we will take care of her, you go talk to Obi-Wan, tell him what happened, talk about your feelings. I told him you would call. We'll make sure your mom is okay." He looks between his mother and the Senator multiple times, before nodding and leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The talk seemed to go well. Anakin left the room with red-rimmed eyes, but a smile on his face. The young Senator offered him a hug, that he practically melted into. The two of them stayed with the family for as long as they could, watching Shmi’s condition steadily improve, day by day. Eventually they had to leave though, and after saying their goodbyes, they made their way back to the ship. Once they were almost ready for takeoff a message came through from Obi-Wan. He had been captured. All it took was one look between the pair and they were setting a new destination on the ship's navigation computer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rescue mission didn't go quite to plan, well maybe more like not at all to plan, she thought to herself as she stood on a chariot about to enter into an arena to die. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to look at the man next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For being there for me when I needed it, and telling me I was wrong when I needed it. For being my friend." He smiled, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, as she was fighting the nexu that was meant to kill her, she was reminded of the Chancellor's greedy smile. As she defeated it she thought with determination that she would do the same to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in this story padme may not necessarily be "force sensitive" but she is definitely not force null. she has incredible intuition in my opinion, and so i decided to turn that into slight force nudges. the "facts" i wrote about the force and the dark side are not based on actual canon, i have no idea if they are actually true or not, but they are just things i made up for this story.</p><p>if you wanna talk my tumblr is: jadedlana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>